


Poisoned with love

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хогвартс AU. Парни организовывают "Секретного Санту", и Найл планирует купить Гарри самый вкусный пирог из всех, которые он когда-либо пробовал. И он совсем не виноват, что в конце концов они становятся связаны любовным зельем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned with love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poisoned with love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755781) by [serenityandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandtea/pseuds/serenityandtea). 



> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse

Они все ютятся в маленькой гостиной Слизерина перед пылающим камином. Голова Гарри покоится на коленях Луи, а Зейн устроился на груди Стайлса, рассеянно обводя пальцем узоры на руке Томлинсона, лежащей возле Лиама. Пейн же запустил пальцы в волосы Малика, дергая за свободные пряди, а нога Луи примостилась на коленях Найла. Действительно, самый обычный вечер.

 — Давайте сделаем Секретного Санту.

Найл недоуменно смотрит на Лиама. У него в голове всплывают расплывчатые воспоминания о том, кто такой Санта, но он был уверен, что никогда раньше не сталкивался с термином «Секретный Санта». Луи и Зейн тоже выглядят крайне озадаченными — конечно, ведь никто из этих двоих не знает, что это такое, и даже Гарри растерялся. Скорее всего, это какая-то маггловская штука, раз даже он не в курсе.

 — Это рождественская игра, — сердито вздыхает Лиам, и Найл буквально видит как Гарри навострил уши. — Суть игры такова: каждый пишет на листке бумаги свое имя и то, что он бы хотел получить на Рождество. Затем вы кладете свой листок в шляпу или что-то наподобие шляпы, перетасовываете их… Ну, а затем каждый наугад вытаскивает листок с чьим-то именем и дарит то, что этот человек написал. Как видите, все очень просто.

 — Это будет секретом, верно, Лиам? — взволнованно кивает Гарри.

 — Да, Гарри, конечно же, это секрет, — издевается Луи, смотря на лежащего на его коленях мальчика. — Вот почему это называется «Секретный Санта». Итак, завеса тайны поднята, кто такой Санта, думаю, знают все. И давайте сыграем, почему бы и нет? Все-таки мы с вами последний год вместе, так что давайте сделаем его незабываемым.

Зейн выглядит вполне убежденным, и Найл должен признать, что это довольно-таки неплохая идея, потому что после пяти лет дарения Зейну говорящего зеркало, а Луи — пары носков для смеха, это уже становится довольно скучно. С другой стороны, он, как правило, получает огромное количество конфет от всех друзей, и было бы обидно не получить их в этом году.

 — Ну что, все готовы? — спрашивает Лиам, и все в полной готовности кивают, но никто даже не двинулся с места, все выжидающе посмотрели на Луи.

 — Что?

 — Серьезно? — восклицает Зейн. — Мы, вообще-то, в общей комнате. Возьми ты уже пергамент и перо, и давайте покончим с этим. Я хочу знать, на кого я потрачу смехотворную суму галеонов в этом году.

Они по очереди вытаскивают имена из шляпы, и к концу ночи Найл крепко сжимает в руке потертый кусочек пергамента с надписью «Гарри». Он чувствует, что это будет лучшее Рождество в Хогвартсе.

***

Список Гарри нереально специфичен. Из шести пунктов Найл признает только два. Лиам, вероятно, даже и не моргнул бы, читая его, ведь он родился в полноценной семье магглов, а Гарри был полукровкой… Но Найл вырос в семье волшебников и никогда не слышал об iTunes, не говоря уже про какую-то подарочную карту iTunes. С двумя другими подарками — пирогом из одного магазина в Хогсмиде и новым рождественским свитером, — он справится. Последние четыре года Хоран дарил Гарри свитер на Рождество, поэтому в этом году он подарит ему пирог. Найл был абсолютно уверен, что знает магазин, который имел ввиду Гарри, и он собирается купить там самый лучший пирог, который тот когда-либо пробовал.

***

Утром в канун Рождества они все сидели за столом Хаффлпаффа, счастливо жуя их последний совместный завтрак перед тем, как Зейн, Лиам и Луи уедут домой на праздники. В этом году Гарри и Найл остались в замке — родители Стайлса отправились кататься на лыжах и взяли с собой только его сестру, а Найл _просто_ захотел остаться. И уже с утра они все проснулись с кучей подарков на кроватях, в том числе и с теми подарками с игры. Еще даже не Рождество, но Зейн убедил всех уехать на день раньше, чтобы раньше же вернуться и угадать, кто их Секретный Санта. Найл вообще ни на что не жалуется, потому что теперь он на один килограмм конфет «ассорти» богаче.

Естественно Гарри выглядит счастливым с его пирогами с разными вкусами. Зейн пахнет каким-то новым парфюмом — это Лиам подарил, Найл просто уверен — и Луи одел свою новую спортивную футболку команды «Манчестер Юнайтед». Найлу до сих пор кажется немного странным, что капитан команды по квиддичу просто без ума от маггловского футбола и даже научился в него играть. Лиам читает какие-то комиксы про магию — Найл знает, это дело рук Луи. Он он не совсем понимает, зачем они устроили Секретного Санту, когда и так понятно кто, кому и что подарил.

 — Сколько у вас уже подарков? — спрашивает Луи, когда Гарри начинает уминать еще один пирог; на этот раз тыквенный с ореховым кремом.

 — Шесть! И они действительно прекрасны!

 — Шесть?! — удивленно восклицает Томлинсон, и Лиам пытается заставить его замолчать, ведь другие студенты уже начинают оглядываться и перешептываться.

 — Да, — в замешательстве ответил Гарри. — Может, мне не есть?

 — Ты что съел шесть пирогов за одно утро? — удивленно спрашивает Луи, и Найл замечает, что он начинает нервничать.

 — А что не так с его пирогами? — взволнованно интересуется Хоран. Гарри понравился его подарок, и в этом нет ничего плохого, если он захочет съесть все двенадцать пирогов за раз.

 — Нет, ничего. Я просто думаю, что, возможно, следует немного притормозить? Знаешь, нормальные люди то, что не могут съесть, откладывают на завтра.

 — Но они уже не будут такими вкусными завтра, — Гарри надувает и без того пухлые губы, и Найл тихо соглашается с ним. Их лучше всего есть сразу, как только купил, и Луи должен был знать это.

Зейн обреченно вздыхает, и все сразу же замолкают.

 — Что ты сделал, Лу?

Малик строго смотрит на Луи, приподнимая одну бровь, и тот сдается, нервно выдыхая.

 — Хорошо, — фыркает он, наклоняясь ближе к брюнету. Найлу пришлось чуть ли не лечь на стол, чтобы услышать хоть что-то. Ничего не подозревающий Гарри по-прежнему ест свой тыквенный пирог, закрыв в блаженстве глаза, и Лиам улыбается, смотря на это зрелище. — Я, возможно, подсыпал туда любовное зелье.

Найл уверен, что его сердце перестало биться, а Зейн просто смотрит с открытым ртом на Луи.

 — Ты сделал ЧТО?! — шипит блондин, и он так близок к тому, чтобы хорошенько стукнуть Томлинсона. — Я думал, ты мой лучший друг! Почему ты подложил ему любовное зелье? В мои пироги? Как ты вообще это сделал?!

 — Я сделал это для тебя, идиот! — ответно шипит Томлинсон.

Найл пораженно замирает. Зейн качает головой, прожигая взглядом огромную дыру в Луи.

 — Скажи, что ты этого не сделал, Лу.

 — Я сделал! Я так устал от того, как вы уже эти гребаные два года сохните друг по другу. Так что я сделал любовное зелье с волосами Найла в нем и попросил одного из домовых эльфов добавить его в пироги Гарри, потому что я был уверен, что именно ты Секретный Санта Стайлса. Я понял это по твоему лицу, когда ты держал в руках кусок пергамента. Видел бы ты себя со стороны в тот момент! Любой дурак сразу бы догадался, кто у тебя.

Найл чувствует, как кровь отхлынула от его лица, и он быстро проверяет, не смотрит ли на них Гарри. Нет. Кудрявый слишком занят поеданием своего подарка.

 — Я не сохну по нему!

 — Именно это ты и делаешь, — замечает Зейн.

И хорошо… Может быть, он прав. Но это хороший вид влюбленности. Такой, когда он осознает, что все равно никогда не будет с кем-то вроде Гарри. Но ему по-прежнему приятно думать о нем, лежа в полном одиночестве в своей постели.

 — Неважно! Это не значит, что эта задница должна портить мои подарки! Что теперь будет с ним, а? Ты правда положил зелье во все пироги? Зачем? Что теперь с ним случится, когда он съел так много? Он будет в порядке? — у Найла началась настоящая истерика.

 — Ну, — начинает Луи. — Я предполагал, что он съест только один, так что я думал, что лучше не рисковать и положить его абсолютно во все пироги для большей точности. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то умер от передозировки любовного зелья, так что, думаю, он будет в порядке. Кроме того, он, очевидно, будет безумно влюблен в тебя, а не просто умеренно увлечен. Это ведь здорово!

Найл бросает быстрый взгляд на Гарри, который уже закончил свой пирог и слушает разговор между Лиамом и Перри, сидящими рядом с ним. Если честно, он абсолютно не похож на «безумно влюбленного» в Найла.

 — Почему это не работает?

Зейн прыснул со смеху, а Луи просто пожал плечами.

 — Я использовал зелье с замедленным действием, поэтому оно начнет работать не сразу.

 — Ты худший помощник. — ворчит Найл и уже думает начинать упаковывать чемоданы, но он храбрый гриффиндорец. Он не может. Нет, не тогда, когда он не имеет ни малейшего представления, что случиться, стоит зелью начать работать.

 — Может, это судьба, — Зейн подмигивает ему, и Найл шипит: «предатель».

 — В конце концов, ты все равно будешь любить меня, Найлер, — самодовольно говорит Луи, но Хоран сильно сомневается в этом. Он не сказал ни слова и подсел ближе к Лиаму, заканчивая свой завтрак. Пироги Гарри действительно выглядят довольно вкусно и, кто знает, что бы случилось, если бы он решил попробовать их. Что тогда было бы? Он что, сам в себя влюбился бы? О, Мерлин, что, если бы он стал как Зейн и постоянно восхищался своим совершенством? Лучше и не знать вообще.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро и разлепив от сна глаза, Найл вскрикнул: пара зеленых глаз пронзительно смотрела на него, в то время как рука мягко поглаживала его волосы, и Хоран убьет Луи, когда тот вернется через две недели.

 — Не кричи, это только я, — шепчет ему Гарри, его нос опасно близко к Найлу. Ему надо хоть как-то успокоить ритм своего сердца, поэтому блондин делает пару глубоких вдохов.

 — Прости, но не мог бы ты немного отодвинуться дальше от меня, — губы Гарри начинает дрожать, и Найл совсем не готов к водопадам слез.

Тем более, он не знает, что делать с плачущим Стайлсом, поэтому он быстро добавляет:

— Чтобы я мог лучше видеть твое прекрасное лицо.

Это, кажется, немного подбодрило кудрявого, и он отсел от него подальше с широкой улыбкой на лице и глазами, сверкающими мягким солнечным светом, проходящим через одно из окон сквозь занавески.

 — Я хорошо выгляжу? — спрашивает Гарри, и Найл краснеет. Для него Гарри всегда выглядит чертовски великолепно, будь то восемь утра или десять вечера. Он думает, что после трех лет «дружбы» это будет странно звучать вслух.

 — Да, — хрипло говорит он и осторожно прячет выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо Гарри. — Ты очень красивый.

Улыбка на лице Гарри настолько широкая, что сердце Найла способно буквально выбить грудную клетку, и Гарри снова приближается слишком близко к нему. Рука начинает поглаживать колено блондина под одеялом, и Найл пытается не забыть, как дышать.

 — Что ты делаешь? — шепчет он, нервно хватая того за руку.

 — Разве ты не хочешь меня? Я хочу сделать тебе приятное, — слишком низким голосом говорит Гарри, и нет, нет, нет, для Найла это совсем не проблема.

 — Может быть, нам сначала нужно позавтракать? — он внимательно следит за лицом Гарри, чтобы предугадать любой признак бедствия. — Я думаю, что это невероятно сексуально, когда человек действительно любит рождественский завтрак.

Хаффлпаффец искренне кивает и тащит Найла из теплой кровати. Хоран послушно следует за ним, не желая опять довести Стайлса до слез. Гарри тянет его за руку, не отпуская даже тогда, когда они входят в Большой зал.

Остальная часть дня продолжается таким же образом: Гарри касается его всегда, когда и где может, и Найл более чем готов убить Луи голыми руками через камин Донкастера. Нет, палочка не нужна. Судя по тому, что пишут о любовном зелье в книгах, которые Найл взял в кабинете зельеварения, действие снадобья, как правило, длится всего двадцать четыре часа. Но он не знает точно, сколько пирогов успел съесть Гарри, штук семь точно… А это значит, что теперь кудрявый будет, по меньшей мере, дней семь таскаться за ним, как какая-то безумно влюбленная девочка-подросток. Он, скорее всего, прыгнет с Астрономической башни головой вниз еще до конца этой недели.

Найл любит Гарри. Он действительно его любит. Как Луи красноречиво выразился, он сохнет по нему уже как третий год и, возможно, даже дольше. Блондин никогда не чувствовал необходимости что-то менять, он абсолютно доволен своим статусом «лучший друг».

Но прямо сейчас его терпение на исходе. Гарри всегда был обидчивым и слишком чувствительным человеком, очень опасно доводить его до крайности. За завтраком он четыре раза предложил Найлу секс в общей комнате Хаффлпаффа, после было двадцать попыток поцеловать и двенадцать неуместных касаний бедер. Насколько он знает, любовное зелье только усиливает чувства, а не приводит к сексуальным домогательствам. Хотя Гарри всегда немного отличался, поэтому, скорее всего, Найлу нужно просто привыкнуть к такому виду общения с ним.

***

Они оба в гостиной Гриффиндора играют в шахматы после сытного рождественского ужина. Гарри неустанно смотрит на Найла, ловя каждый его вдох. Джейн подошла к Хорану, чтобы пожелать счастливого Рождества, и когда она коснулась его руки, Стайлс буквально зарычал. Девушка опешила и, извиняясь, медленно ушла. Это было бы смешно, если бы Гарри не находился под действием зелья, но, к несчастью или к счастью — Найл не уверен — это именно так, и Хоран просто не знает как реагировать на его поведение.

Проще всего было бы найти противоядие и как-то «вылечить» Гарри. Есть только два недостатка в этом плане: он не попросит учителя о помощи, потому что последнее, что он хочет делать — это объяснять, как же так произошло, и втянуть Луи в неприятности (хорошо, может быть, небольшая его часть хочет именно этого). А как сварить противоядие самому, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

 — Кексик? — обращается к нему Гарри, и это еще одно: все эти ужасные имена, с которыми Найлу приходится иметь дело. Он был вполне доволен «Ни», но насчет «Кексик» он опять не уверен.

 — Да, любимый?

 — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня перед этим камином. Пожалуйста, — Найл давится слюной, случайно опрокидывая парочку шахматных фигур.

 — Я не думаю, что мы должны делать это, Хаз, — осторожно говорит он.

 — Но это было бы так романтично! — скулит кудрявый, и в любой другой ситуации Найл, вероятно, согласился бы. Да. Он бы прямо сейчас трахнул его на этом же диване, хотя ему кажется, что это не было бы романтично: заниматься сексом со своим, накаченным любовным зельем, лучшим другом.

 — Может быть, в другой раз. Хорошо?

 — Ты меня не хочешь? — это стандартный ответ Гарри, когда Найл отказывает ему в чем-то. И становится все труднее и труднее отказаться, когда на него смотрят таким душераздирающим изумрудным взглядом.

 — Конечно же, я хочу тебя, любимый… Я просто думаю, что, возможно, нам следует подождать до свадьбы. Это было бы более романтично, согласен?

 — Мы поженимся? — восторженно спрашивает Гарри, и Найл буквально чувствует, как краснеют его уши. Весь день он оправдывался, пытался не вызвать слез у Гарри, и это далеко не самая глупая отговорка.

 — Конечно, мы поженимся. И все наши друзья будут приглашены, и твоя мама, и моя мама, и у нас будет потрясающий медовый месяц.

 — Оу, — выдыхает Гарри, нежно всматриваясь в лицо блондина и играя с его пальцами на шахматной доске. И если сердце Найла стало биться чуть-чуть быстрее, то это вполне нормально.

 — Я хочу обнять тебя, — медленно просит Найл, притягивая Стайлса ближе к себе, укладывая его голову на своем плече. Кудри Гарри приятно щекочут его ухо, а дыхание успокаивает. Так и должно быть, ему хочется, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Так они проводят остальную часть вечера, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием, имея в своем распоряжении целую гостиную с потрескивающими поленьями в камине. Все гриффиндорцы, кроме Джейн, уехали на Рождество из замка. Когда они идут спать, Гарри, словно потерявшийся щенок, следует за Найлом, и у того просто не хватает смелости отправить его в свою гостиную.

***

Ранним утром Найл сидит на коленях перед камином. Гарри все еще спит в своей постели. Его кудри заняли всю подушку Найла, а его конечности буквально везде, и Хорану пришлось серьезно попотеть, чтобы выбраться из этих железных тисков.

Он бросает немного летучего порошка в огонь, наблюдая, как пламя становится зеленым. Он закрывает глаза, пытается сформулировать все как можно более четко, осторожно просовывает голову в камин, жмурит глаза, чувствуя приятное тепло от магического огня… И когда блондин снова открывает глаза, он видит почти пустую гостиную, только Лотти Томлинсон сидит на диване.

 — Найл, привет!

 — Привет! Как Рождество провела?

 — Отлично. Ты не поверишь, близнецы чуть не подрались за новую метлу. С каждым годом они становятся все несноснее, — с некой гордостью говорит Лотти, поедая орешки на блюдечке.

 — Они просто растут, — весело отвечает Найл, и пламя щекочет его лицо. — Слушай, мне нужно поговорить с Луи. Можешь его позвать?

 — Ой, все как всегда. Важные мужские разговорчики, а я, конечно же, лишняя. Думаю, он все еще спит. Мне его разбудить?

 — Пожалуйста.

 — Хорошо, я попробую. — Лотти поднимается с дивана и исчезает за дверью слева.

Это занимает больше времени, чем ожидал Найл, потому что его колени уже начинают болеть от его положения. Но он не уйдет, пока не поговорит с Томлинсоном. Десять минут спустя Луи, наконец, входит в гостиную — с растрепанными волосами и в одних, наспех надетых, тренировочных штанах.

 — Хоран, — ворчит он. — Что, черт возьми, ты от меня хочешь в восемь часов утра после Рождества?

 — Я не могу больше, — признается Найл, и Луи смотрит на него в замешательстве. — Гарри… Я, правда, больше не могу! Это сводит меня с ума, приятель. Он постоянно меня домогается, и сегодня утром он прижал свой член к моей заднице. Я не выдерживаю, Лу.

 — Но разве это не то, чего ты хотел? — удивленно спрашивает Луи, присаживаясь на коврик перед камином.

 — Нет! Нет, это то, чего ТЫ хотел. Меня вполне устраивало быть его другом. Он же Гарри, и его невозможно изменить, даже если сильно захотеть.

 — Ох, — тихо сопит Луи.

 — Все нормально, Томмо, — вздыхает Найл. — Я просто не уверен, что вытерплю это еще дней пять или шесть. Я думал, что под действием любовного зелья будут только томные взгляды, или разговоры о щенках, или тому подобное, но не вопросы о том, можно ли ему отсосать у меня.

 — Наш Гарольд никогда не будет делать такие вещи, — возмущенно говорит Луи. Его глаза мерцают от света огня.

 — Он, безусловно, будет, и он, безусловно, делает, — обреченно стонет Найл.

 — Так в чем проблема? Воспользуйся этим! Ты же сам этого хочешь.

 — Я не сделаю этого! — зло шипит блондин.

 — Из тебя бы вышел ужасный слизеринец! — смеется Томлинсон, проводя рукой по своим, всклоченным со сна, волосам.

 — Вот почему я гриффиндорец. Я храбрый, а не хитрый.

 — Так будь смелым и позволь Гарри сделать то, что он хочет. Бьюсь об заклад, его рот будет отлично смотреться с…

 — С тобой вообще нет никакого смысла говорить, — раздраженно вздыхает Найл, немного улыбаясь на комментарий лучшего друга.

 — Но ты все равно говоришь, Найлер. Может, тебе следует попробовать какие-то безобидные заклинания, и тогда, возможно, он станет нормальным.

 — А если нет? — спрашивает Найл, заранее страшась ответа.

 — Тогда делай это снова, и снова, и снова…

Луи победоносно улыбается с видом ребенка, который только что нашел десятки подарков под елкой, и Найл усмехается. Он счастлив, что у него есть такой помощник и лучший друг как Луи, пока он не вспоминает, что это именно он во всем виноват, и лицо Хорана снова становится мрачным.

 — В этом плане есть куча недостатков, — кисло говорит Найл. — Самый большой в том, что если Гарри будет это помнить, он очень разозлится и перестанет разговаривать с нами.

 — Пффф. Гарри любит нас, — уверенно говорит Луи. — Теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я собираюсь обратно в постель, потому что, в отличие от некоторых, мне нужен полноценный шестичасовой сон для моей красоты. Доброе утро, Найл, и удачи тебе.

Он быстро встает на ноги и через несколько секунд раздается характерный звук шагов на лестнице. Прежде чем Лотти возвратилась из кухни, Найл высовывает голову из камина, возвращаясь в пустую гостиную Гриффиндора.

Это будет еще один ужасно длинный день.

***

Достаточно жутко, когда Гарри просыпается для того, чтобы попялиться на спящего рядом Найла и потрогать его волосы. Это странно — ловить на себе похотливый взгляд Гарри, когда Найл набивает полный рот сосисками на завтрак, но это намного лучше, чем блуждающие по нему руки, что так и норовят побывать везде, где только можно и нельзя.

Под вечер это становится уже просто невыносимо. Весь день Гарри не отходил от Найла дальше, чем на три фута, впрочем, как и вчера. Когда они возвращаются в общую гостиную Хаффлпаффа после сытного завтрака, он быстро исчезает, оставляя на щеке Найла громкий поцелуй. И теперь Хоран немного волнуется, где его носит, но он полагает, что Гарри скоро вернется.

Прошел час, и блондин делает свою домашнюю работу по Трансфигурации — Зейн гордился бы им, если бы знал, — за одним из столов. Ему кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность — он понятия не имеет, как превратить гребаного лягушонка в неживой предмет — и он отчаянно пытается закончить это до конца дня. Тем более, вечером есть небольшой шанс на снег, и он совсем не собирается пропустить эпический бой снежками только потому, что был слишком ленив и не доделал свою домашнюю работу.

 — Найл? — раздается мягкий голос Гарри.

Когда Найл посмотрел на него, он завел обе руки за спину, пряча в них что-то.

 — Да? — спрашивает Хоран, осторожно сажая свою лягушку в клетку.

 — Я кое-что сделал тебе.

Найл почти стонет, но вовремя останавливается, натягивая улыбку.

 — Правда? И что же это?

Гарри приближается к нему, стараясь не позволить Найлу увидеть, что у него за спиной. А затем, когда он достаточно близко, резко садится на колени Найла. Он помещает ноги по обе стороны от смущенного блондина, и его лицо настолько близко, что он, наверное, смог бы посчитать количество веснушек на лице и шее Хорана.

 — Шарф! — воодушевленно кричит Гарри, прежде чем Найл успевает заметить, что оборачивается вокруг его шеи. Цветовая гармония — это, видимо, то, с чем Гарри абсолютно не знаком, потому что, когда Найл смотрит вниз, он видит различные полосы и узоры всех существующих оттенков, которые, мягко говоря, были похожи на хаос.

 — Спасибо, Гарри, — осторожно говорит Найл. — Это на самом деле… Очень заботливо с твоей стороны.

 — Ты хорошо в нем выглядишь, — шепчет кудрявый, и когда блондин оглядывается посмотреть на себя в зеркало, Гарри вдруг оказывается еще ближе. Его глаза темнеют — Найл подозревает, что это, возможно, побочный эффект любовного зелья, —, но они до сих пор ярко зеленые и точно такие же, какие он иногда видит в своих снах. Голова Гарри немного наклоняется вправо, и блондин уже знает, что тот хочет сделать, поэтому он упирается руками ему в грудь, немного отталкивая от себя.

 — Мы не должны.

Всего за несколько секунд лицо Гарри меняется с радости на выражение сильного горя, и Хоран может чувствовать, как его сердце пропускает пару ударов. Подумаешь, всего пару.

Гарри быстро вскакивает на ноги, и Найл замечает слезы в его глазах.

 — Разве ты не хочешь меня?

Это тот же разговор, что был в течение последних двух дней, но теперь Найл просто хочет встать на колени и признаться, что да, он хочет его, и хотел его все это время, но он также знает, что это совсем не подходящее время (и подходящего, вероятно, никогда не будет).

 — Гарри…

 — Разве ты не любишь меня?

Он в самом деле плачет, и Найл не может дождаться возвращения Луи, чтобы хорошенько треснуть его.

 — Потому что я люблю тебя, — скулит Гарри, и сердце Найла разрывается на малюсенькие кусочки.

 — Послушай меня внимательно, хорошо? — тихо говорит он, указывая жестом подойти ближе. Гарри делает несколько неуверенных шагов, пока его колени не прикоснулись к коленям Найла. — Я знаю, ты думаешь, что любишь меня, но давай просто поспим вместе одну ночь, — или пять, — и если ты все еще будешь меня любить, тогда мы подумаем, что будем делать дальше, ладно?

 — Ты тогда меня поцелуешь? — умоляюще смотрит на него Гарри.

 — Тогда поцелую, — Найл совсем не собирается исполнять обещание. Он не уверен как именно работает любовное зелье, но, скорее всего, Стайлс не будет помнить этого всего, когда эффект пройдет. Он очень надеется.

Гарри сияет улыбкой, и если бы Найл верил в клише, он мог бы сказать, что она освещает всю комнату. Он старается сдержаться от этого комментария, наблюдая, как Гарри пропускает его в спальню, насвистывая какую-то незамысловатую мелодию себе под нос. Найл возвращается к своей домашней работе и надеется, что Лиам скоро вернется, потому что это дерьмо реально трудное.

В тот вечер Гарри по-прежнему отказывается идти в свою постель, заявив, что у него слишком тихо в общежитии, и что он любит прижиматься к Найлу. Блондин разрешает ему провести уже вторую ночь в своей кровати, и когда Гарри натягивает на себя одеяло, Найл произносит короткую молитву, благодаря за то, что сейчас декабрь, и что сейчас довольно холодно для того, чтобы Гарри мог спать голым. Кудрявый кладет руку ему на талию, притягивая Хорана ближе к себе, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи блондина. Удивительно, всего через несколько вдохов Найла он уже крепко спал.

***

Теплая рука поглаживает плечо блондина, и мягкий шепот обдает горячим дыханием ухо Найла. Отличное начало нового дня, не так ли?

 — Что ты делаешь? — ворчит Найл, пытаясь отодвинуться немного дальше.

 — Я все еще люблю тебя, — Гарри звучит слишком сексуально, и из Найла случайно вырывается стон. Отлично.

 — Это прекрасно, Гарри. Давай просто еще немного поспим, хорошо?

Он чувствует, как другое тело ложится рядом с ним, прижимаясь к нему и согревая.

 — Хочешь, чтобы я взбил твою подушку?

 — Мне и так нормально.

 — Нет, позволь мне взбить твою подушку.

Найл раздраженно стонет и хочет, чтобы январь наступил как можно быстрее, и его лучший друг вернулся, и он мог бы придушить его этой же подушкой.

***

Уже пятый день, и ничего так и не изменилось, хотя Найлу кажется, что чувства Гарри немного ослабели. Но, скорее всего, это только плод его воображения или укрепленные нервы. Сегодня канун Нового года, и Найл уже немного боится того, что произойдет в полночь.

 — Хочешь кусочек моего пирога? — спрашивает Гарри.

Вообще, они должны были завтракать в Большом зале, но вместо этого Гарри убедил одного домового эльфа прислуживать им в гостиной Гриффиндора.

 — Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Найл, тут же замечая легкую обиду друга.

 — Хорошо, — чуть слышно говорит Гарри, опуская глаза на свою тарелку.

Найл вздыхает. Он отпихивает в сторону тарелки с едой, прежде чем встает, протягивая Гарри руку. Хаффлпаффец выглядит смущенным, но все равно он хватается за ладонь, и Хоран выводит его из-за стола.

 — Хочешь выйти на улицу и немного повеселиться в снегу?

Глаза Гарри увеличиваются чуть ли не в два раза, и широкая улыбка расплывается, озаряя его красивое лицо. Затем Найл понимает, что он только что сказал.

 — Нет! Нет, я имел в виду, поиграть в снежки и тому подобное, — объясняет он, краснея.

Улыбка немного тускнеет, но блондин не обращает на это внимания и тянет парня в сторону башни его факультета: захватить его пальто и другие зимние аксессуары.

***

Сейчас без пяти минут двенадцать и Найл сидит на удобном диване в Большом зале, одна его нога закинута на колени Гарри, а вторая опущена на каменный пол. Он должен был знать, что игра в снежки с оставшимися на каникулы студентами Хогвартса приведет его к неминуемым ранениям и заботящемуся за ним кудрявому.

Опять же, во всем виноват Луи. Если бы он не толкнул Найла, когда тот поднимался по лестнице на четвертый год в Хогвартсе, а для Луи — пятый, колено Хорана так чертовски не болело бы, и он бы с криком не упал на землю, поскользнувшись на снегу, когда Гарри вскочил ему на спину.

Мадам Помфри вылечила больное колено Найла и отправила его обратно, хотя Гарри продолжал настаивать на том, что тот должен сидеть и не двигаться, а он будет заботиться о нем. Хотя на самом деле это, кажется, не так уж и плохо, если не считать того, что Стайлс превратился в слишком заботливую мамочку.

 — Болит где-нибудь? — беспокойно спрашивает Гарри, и блондин отрицательно качает головой.

 — Нет, я в порядке. Честно.

Кажется, Гарри это не слишком убедило, но вместо выговора Найлу о том, что врать нехорошо, он просто поворачивает голову, смотря на большие деревянные часы. В зале еще есть люди — где-то человек тридцать, и большинство из них Найл видит в первый раз за все свои шесть лет обучения здесь. Все они восторженно смотрят на часы, ожидая Нового года.

 — Десять! — их директор начинает обратный отсчет, и Хоран бросает быстрый взгляд на Гарри, который смотрит на него с нескрываемым обожанием в глазах. Черт.

 — Девять!

Найл пытается отсесть как можно дальше, но Гарри перемещается вместе с ним.

 — Восемь!

Найл судорожно сглатывает.

 — Семь!

Гарри подсаживается еще ближе.

 — Шесть!

Ситуация накаляется.

 — Пять, четыре!

Рука кудрявого перемещается на талию блондина.

 — Три!

Другая рука потирает колено Найла, и когда это в зале стало так жарко?

 — Два!

Гарри наклоняется ближе, и рука Найла ловит его предплечье.

 — Один!

Хоран закрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох.

 — С Новым годом!

Гарри наклоняется еще ближе, жадно облизывая свои губы, Найл резко поворачивает голову, и губы Стайлса прижимаются к его щеке. Глаза кудрявого немного потускнели, и Хорану стало даже немного жаль его.

 — С Новым годом, Гарри, — шепчет он на ухо мальчику, замечая, как тот дрогнул рядом с ним. Гарри теперь, кажется, был не таким расстроенным: он широко улыбается Найлу, и тот облегченно вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Остальную часть вечера они проводят в окружении других студентов — один пьянее другого, — и Найлу откровенно плевать на них, когда рука Гарри осторожно потирает его колено.

В общем, это далеко не самый худший Новый год для Найла.

***

Слишком знакомое тепло греет спину Найла на следующее утро, а рука нежно обернута вокруг его талии. Хоран немного потягивается, ударяясь рукой об изголовье кровати, и этим, кажется, разбудив, лежащего рядом мальчика, который недовольно шевелился от каждого движения.

 — Доброе утро, — бормочет Найл, ожидая утренний поцелуй в щеку, который Гарри дарил ему предыдущих три утра.

И он абсолютно не ожидал, что лежащий рядом будет настолько равнодушен к нему.

 — В чем дело? — встревоженно спрашивает Найл, пытаясь немного развернуться и посмотреть на кудрявого. Наконец, ему это удается, и перед ним открывается картина чистого шока на лице Гарри.

Гарри смотрит на него большими зелеными глазами, в которых не осталось и следа вчерашней дымки. Гарри моргает пару раз, не говоря ни слова, и Найл неуверенно тянет руку, заправляя выбившуюся прядь кудрявых волос за ухо. Стайлс выглядит более сосредоточенным, чем на прошлой неделе, и маленькая частичка блондина хочет, чтобы все закончилось, чтобы все вернулась на круги своя.

 — Найл? — в конечном итоге шепчет Гарри, и Хоран просто немного чешет ему за ухом. — Почему я в твоей постели?

На самом деле, он звучит испуганно, и сердце Найла словно дает трещину, и, возможно, он нашел еще одну причину, чтобы использовать Круцио на Луи, как только он притащит свою задницу во второй половине дня. Никто даже не думал о том, как Гарри будет реагировать, когда «вернется». Даже Найл. Он просто понял, что вряд ли они могли бы посмеяться над этим, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, просто двигаться дальше. Сейчас он вообще не уверен, что нужно делать дальше.

 — Ты хоть что-нибудь помнишь? — с неким разочарованием спрашивает Найл.

Хаффлпаффец отрицательно качает головой, но потом он будто задыхается, и его глаза расширяются еще больше.

 — Нет, скажи мне… что этого не происходило! Этого же не было, верно?

 — Что именно ты имеешь в виду? — Найл легонько толкает его, прочищая горло.

 — Я действительно не… приставал к тебе, не так ли? Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что я не делал этого. Мне так жаль, Найл…

Кажется, Гарри немного отодвигается к стене, и нет, это совсем не то, что сейчас нужно Хорану. Вместо этого, Найл берет его за талию, притягивая в объятия.

 — Как-то даже неудобно говорить, что ты делал, — шепчет Найл. Он чувствует, как Гарри отстраняется от него, поэтому усиливает хватку, отрезая все пути побега.

 — Разве я… Скажи, что я не предлагал тебе отсосать перед профессором Лонгботтомом.

Серьезно, что случилось?

 — Гарри, все в порядке. Я знаю, что ты не хотел этого, не волнуйся.

 — Оу, — они синхронно выдыхают. Грудь Гарри поднимается слишком часто, и это не первый раз, когда они это делали — лежали в кровати и обнимались, —, но сейчас все по-другому, он чувствует себя по-другому. Более значительным, чти ли?

 — Что случилось? — мягко спрашивает кудрявый и его голос немного подрагивает. — Как же я… почему?

 — Помнишь Секретного Санту, которого придумал Лиам? — он ждет, чтобы Гарри кивнул, прежде чем он объясняет все с самого начала. Как он вытащил имя Гарри, то, как Луи подсыпал в его пироги любовное зелье, и как Гарри ходил за ним на прошлой неделе, словно заблудившийся щенок. И особо подчеркивает — ничто из этого не было его идеей.

 — Но почему я? — удивленно спрашивает Гарри, и Найл не знает, как ответить.

Ну не скажет же он что-то вроде — «Потому что я был влюблен в тебя уже как третий год, и Луи не мог больше этого терпеть»?

 — Может быть, ты должен спросить об этом у самого Лу? — осторожно говорит Найл, проводя кончиком пальцев очертания татуировки на груди Гарри.

 — Да. Возможно, я должен. Ей-богу, он же мой лучший друг…

Остальная часть утра довольна неловка: Гарри говорит что-то Найлу только тогда, когда это уже просто необходимо. Сердце Найла болит от осознания, что все, вопреки ожиданием, стало только хуже. И он уже придумал около двадцати трех различных сценариев убийства Луи самым изощренным способом, не ограничивая свою фантазию: утопить его в Великих озерах (он не уверен, что Гигантский кальмар захочет его съесть), бросить его с Астрономической башни (он уверен, что есть заклинания, которые предотвращают такие вещи, так что…) и позволить ему свободно разгуливать в Запретном Лесу (он не уверен, что это убьет его, скорее, только напугает, а этого не достаточно).

Найл должен был сделать некоторые дополнительные исследования любовного зелья, но он уже и так опоздал. Он был просто уверен, что Гарри забудет все то, что с ним происходило, когда он был под действием снадобья. Но вместо этого мальчик, кажется, помнит каждую деталь, кроме той, как он отравился. Хоран теперь даже не уверен, винит ли Гарри его за это, даже после того, как он доказал свою невиновность. И почему он такой неуверенный?

Они сидят на крыльце, ожидая возвращения остальных. Гарри одет в темно-бордовый джемпер, черную шапочку, надвинутую на кудри, и ботинки, которые Найл никогда раньше не видел, вероятно, это рождественский подарок от мамы. Он до сих пор ничего не сказал, но когда Найл замечает небольшую улыбку на его лице, он считает это хорошим знаком.

Звук колес по хрустящему снегу нарушает тишину, и Найл надеется, что Луи готов к тому, что его ожидает, ведь, он уверен, Гарри не собирается сдерживаться.

Первым из вагона вылезает Зейн, одаряя их извиняющимся взглядом. Найл знает, что Зейн ни в чем не виноват, он был не в курсе планов Луи. Но вот Гарри, кажется, этого не знает, так как выглядит он совсем не дружелюбно, и блондин поспешил предупредить его.

 — Будь полегче с Зейном, хорошо? — бормочем Найл и, даже если он не получит ответ, он знает, что Гарри, безусловно, слышит его. — Он не сделал ничего плохого, и Лиам тоже. Просто сосредоточиться на Луи.

Может быть, внутри он немного взволнован, но любопытство, что Гарри собирается сделать с Луи, берет верх. Однажды ему приходилось видеть злого хаффлпаффца, и, сказать честно, это было не очень приятно, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри забавно выглядит, когда сердится — с красными щеками и сверкающими огнем глазами.

Зейн помогает Лиаму сойти, и оба они выглядят довольно обеспокоенными. И когда, наконец, следующим выходит Луи, все превращается в ад.

 — Ты мерзкая змея! — кричит на него Гарри, когда он уже стоит достаточно близко, и Найл спешит к ним. — Ты конченый ублюдок! Почему, черт возьми, ты сделал это?! Я думал, ты мой лучший друг! — сердце Найла на секунду останавливается. — Почему ты делал это за моей спиной? Неужели тебе настолько на меня плевать, что ты сделал это?

 — Гарри, малыш, — пытается прервать его Луи, но Найл видит, что Гарри уже просто невозможно остановить. Он, кажется, совсем забыл, что их окружают другие студенты.  
Губы Лиама синеют, естественно, ведь он стоит на снегу без какого-либо пальто или джемпера, а Зейн наблюдает за происходящим, засунув руки в карманы, тем самым показывая, что он во всем этом абсолютно не заинтересован. Найл же, достав свою палочку, готов вмешаться в любую секунду, если Гарри сделает что-то, о чем потом пожалеет. Ведь, судя по всему, в ближайшее время Луи не поздоровится.

 — Не называй меня так, Луи Уильям Томлинсон! — глаза Гарри пылают, он что есть силы схватился за свою палочку, неистово тыча ею в грудь Луи. — У тебя вообще есть какое-то оправдание своим действиям? Я говорил ему, что он единственный источник воды в пустыне! Я предложил отсосать ему перед профессором! Я пытался убедить его поцеловать меня около десятка раз! Я, черт возьми, мечтал о нем!

 — Ты не должен был есть все пироги! — вопит Луи, и Найл краем глаза замечает, что Зейн подошел ближе, тоже держа свою палочку наготове, чтобы в случае необходимости защитить бедного Луи. — Откуда я, блин, должен был знать, что ты сожрешь все за раз?! Черт, я просто хотел помочь тебе!

 — Ты не должен мне помогать, я все делал постепенно!

 — Серьезно? — фыркает Луи. — Прекрасно, видимо, это означает ничего не делать! Я просто думал, что этим хоть как-то подтолкну вас.

 — Я уже говорил, что это не твое дело, придурок!

 — Да, хорошо, может быть, вам вообще не нужно было помогать! Никогда не доверяйте слизеринцам и всей чепухе, что они говорят. Черт, Гарри, я просто хотел быть хорошим другом и немного подсобить, но кажется, этого не оценили!

 — Гарри, не мог бы ты… — осторожно начинает Лиам, но Гарри посылает ему испепеляющий взгляд, и Пейн тут же замолкает.

 — Ты мог быть хорошим другом и не вмешиваться в мою несуществующую любовную жизнь! — он с новой силой напирает на Луи, и маленькие искры вырываются из кончика его палочки. — Я говорил тебе, что он не хочет ничего иметь со мной в этом смысле, и после этого ты пошел и натворил это дерьмо!

 — Он чертовски хочет тебя, слепой ты идиот! — кричит Луи и… Что? Они говорили о нем?

Найл испуганно глядит на Зейна, который просто смотрит на него с чем-то очень похожем на жалость в глазах. Ох… Что ж. В этом есть какой-то смысл.

Когда его мозг наконец-то начинает хоть как-то соображать, Луи все еще кричит на Гарри, и их лбы почти соприкасаются.

 — …Он сохнет по тебе уже несколько лет!

 — Хватит врать мне, Лу! — кричит Гарри и, возможно, это именно тот момент, когда Найлу необходимо вмешаться.

 — Он…, — Найл прочищает горло. — Он не врет, Гарри.

Он чувствует, как учащается ритм его сердца, и как тяжелый вес поднимается с груди после трех лет молчания. Лиам широко улыбается, смотря на него, и даже на лице Зейна видна чуть заметная добрая ухмылка. Однако кудрявый даже бровью не повел, потому что все его внимание приковал «предатель» Томлинсон.

 — Тише! — шипит Гарри. — Не защищай его.

 — Гарри, перестань. Он не лжет. Послушай меня, Лу не врет.

 — Что? — растерялся Гарри, немного ослабив хватку на палочке.

 — Он не врет. Я хочу тебя…

 — Как друга, — заканчивает за него Стайлс.

 — О, ради всего святого! — восклицает Луи. — Гарри, пусть он тебе все сам скажет. Он ждал этого момента в течение трех лет, и ты не разрушишь его, открыв свой проклятый хаффлпаффский рот. — Луи превращается в Найла. — Сделаешь ему больно — я испробую Круцио на тебе.

Томлинсон отходит от них, хватая Лиама и Зейна за руку, таща их внутрь.

 — Я еще не закончил с тобой! — кричит Гарри.

Наступает минутное молчание: Найл не знает что сказать, а Гарри просто изучающе смотрит на него. В конце концов, кудрявый первый нарушает тишину.

 — Хочешь прогуляться к набережной? — смущенно спрашивает он, пряча палочку в задний карман.

 — Да, давай.

Повозки с отдохнувшими за каникулы студентами продолжают прибывать, сопровождаемые громкой болтовней и заразительным смехом, но Найл не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания. Гарри предложил ему просто пройтись вдоль озера, а не поговорить, даже если Найл отчаянно этого хочет. Сейчас столько всего происходит в его голове, и ему просто необходимы ответы на вопросы.

 — Ты знаешь, что любовное зелье для каждого действует по-разному? — тихим голосом спрашивает его Гарри после двадцати минут молчания.

Найл покачал головой.

— Оно основано на влечении и на чувствах, которые уже присутствуют. Так что, все зависит от того, кто пьет зелье и кто дал его… И еще от того, какие чувства у пьющего к дающему.

Найл снова качает головой. Это все, если честно, немного непонятно. Он не уверен, к чему ведет Гарри. Он вежливо пытается отказать ему? Он говорит, что ему нравится даритель этого зелья? Луи?

 — Хорошо. Хм… Причина, почему на меня так повлияло зелье, в том, что у меня уже были чувства к тебе, а зелье только усилило и заострило их. Например, если бы Лу положил в него волосы Эда, у меня бы была совсем другая реакция… Потому что мне нравится Эд, но не так, как ты.

Найлу необходимо время, чтобы переварить только что услышанное, и затем он спрашивает с оттенком замешательства в голосе, потому что есть надежда, расцветающая цветами в груди.

— Значит, перед любовным зельем ты воображал меня без штанов?

Щеки Гарри стали еще краснее.

 — Ну, можно и так сказать, — немного неуверенно говорит он, дергая выбившуюся из-под шапки кудряшку.

 — Оу, — только и отвечает Найл, но, взяв себя в руки, продолжает. — Это же хорошо? Я имею ввиду, я тоже думал о тебе, и я также понятия не имел, как эта фигня работает.

 — Ты делаешь успехи. Так что, ты запал на меня, потому что я сделал тебе уродливый шарф? — хихикает Гарри.

 — Естественно, — фыркает Найл, слегка ударяя того в плечо, заставляя мягко засмеяться. — Нет, но серьезно, Луи был прав. Я грезил о тебе с, наверное, третьего курса? Ты вдруг резко повзрослел, стал чертовски привлекательным… И я понятия не имею, как это произошло.

 — Знаешь, — начинает Гарри, и Хоран смотрит на него, кивая, чтобы тот продолжал. — Ты сказал, что поцелуешь меня, если я все еще буду любить тебя после действия зелья.

Найл нервно сглатывает.

 — Да, сказал…

 — Итак, чего же ты ждешь? Ты любишь меня, я люблю тебя, без поцелуя тут не обойтись.

Не теряя ни секунды, Найл впивается в такие долгожданные и до безумия желанные гранатовые губы Гарри. И тот слегка напрягается в первый момент, но когда блондин положил свои руки на его бедра, притягивая ближе — Гарри сразу же расслабляется. Стайлс отвечает на поцелуй, углубляя его, положив руку на затылок Найла, и Найл, правда, пытается сохранить дыхание. И это короткий поцелуй, но Хоран чувствует электрический разряд, бегущий по его вена. И почему он не сделал этого раньше?

 — Я так долго ждал этого, — бормочет Найл в губы напротив, их лбы прижаты друг к другу.

 — Правда? — Гарри звучит крайне удивленным. Ничего из произошедшего на прошлой неделе не приносило Найлу такого блаженства.

 — Ты даже не представляешь, как я хотел этого, — снова стонет Найл, — Я хотел прижать тебя к стене на протяжении всей этой недели. Ты постоянно дразнил меня!

Гарри обреченно стонет, нежно гладя подушечками пальцев шею блондина.

 — Я вел себя, как идиот…

 — Нет, все хорошо… Зато теперь я знаю все твои грязные фантазии!

 — Найл! — ругается Гарри, и Найл усмехается, когда тот пытается ударить его руку.

 — Да ладно, — говорит Хоран, отпуская бедра Гарри, и вместо этого притягивает его за талию. — Давай подумаем, как мы можем испортить день Луи? Что ты думаешь о публичной казни?

Гарри только усмехается, обнимая того за плечи.

 — Шикарная идея!


End file.
